


your name?

by GubraithianFire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Body Swap, Falling In Love, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire
Summary: James Kirk longed for something more. A different life.He wished he wasn’t living the country life in Iowa, but that he was out, among the stars, where he belonged. Where his father had died.“Please,” He yelled at the dark sky, “Next life, let me be born as a handsome boy from another planet!”His lungs hurt, but he pushed out the last words, “Anything but Earth!”- a kimi no na wa au -





	your name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_3po](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_3po/gifts).



> NOTE: you don't have to have seen the movie "Kimi no na wa" to read this story, but like, GO WATCH IT NOW BECAUSE IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL liek if yuo crie evry tiem
> 
> \---
> 
> I wrote this fic in like two hours, so like, I apologise if it is a mess. But like, I watched knnw a year ago and fell in love, I've always wanted to write a gay au of it. There you have it. 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> __
> 
> to ren, the bestest of friends, the spirkest of them all, the inventor of dilf sarek. love ya bits.

 

_A star exploding in the sky. Jim saw it._

_And felt his heart break, for whatever reason._

\---

Three years later

\---

James Kirk longed for something _more_. A different life.

He wished he wasn’t living the country life in Iowa, but that he was out, among the stars, where he belonged. Where his father had died.

“Please,” He yelled at the dark sky, “Next life, let me be born as a handsome boy from another planet!”

His lungs hurt, but he pushed out the last words, “Anything but Earth!”

His throat ached a bit after all that shouting, and he felt a little silly. It was okay, though. He had done more stupid shit.

He walked through the cornfield, and into his house. He did all he could not to wake up his mom and his step-douche and landed face-first on his bed.

Then, he fell into a deep slumber.

\---

He woke up feeling weird. Like he had had a weird dream.

He didn’t go to school. He ditched, like he usually did, and hung out by the river.

He came back home in the evening, and his mom shot him a weird look.

“What?” He sniped, scared she might realise he had skipped school, again.

“Oh, you’re yourself again. Fantastic.”

Jim knitted his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

His mom flapped a hand about. “Yesterday you were speaking like a damn robot, logic this, logic that. You looked like you didn’t know who you were.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Now go to your room, we’re having dinner soon.”

Feeling odd, he went to his room, and checked the date on the calendar.

“What the fuck…?” He murmured. It was one day too much. He had fallen asleep on the 4th, and it was the 6th evening.

Jim opened his backpack, to check everything was in order, like to find something to keep him grounded to a reality that was slowly slipping through his fingers.

He got his PADD out and turned it on, to check the date again, and he found a note on it. A note he had _definitely_ not written.

“Who are you?”

Jim stared at the note typed out on his PADD. The puzzle pieces came together in his head.

Had he just switched bodies with someone else? That wasn’t possible.

A sudden headache hit Jim, and he fell to the floor.

He fell asleep.

\---

Jim opened his eyes. The first thing he realised was that it was bloody hot. And after that, that he wasn’t in his room. He sat down so fast he felt dizzy, and looked around the room.

It was kind of empty and tidy, just a period table hanging on the ceiling above the bed. So that it could be read before falling asleep?

Nerd shit.

“Spock, Sybok! Breakfast is ready,” a kind voice called.

What kind of fucked up names were those?

He looked out of the window, just because, and his breathing stopped. That wasn’t Earth. That wasn’t the colour of Earth’s sky.

With a fast movement, Jim got up. He realised he was sleeping in his underwear. He looked down and… that wasn’t his body. It had a green hue to it, and it was definitely hairier.

Jim’s jaw hung open, and when he looked in the mirror hanging on the door, he realised that his face was _gorgeous._

It wasn’t his face, all adolescence-chubby, blue eyes and blonde hair. It was regular, and in the middle stood a perfect-shaped nose. His eyes were as dark as the night sky, his hair styled in a perfect bob haircut, just a bit mussed after a night sleeping on it.

Jim realised he had blushed, and was shocked to discover that his cheek had taken a bright jade shade. It was then that he noticed the ears.

They weren’t round, human ears. They were pointy. Like an elf, like a Klingon. He had seen pictures of them in his school books.

But Klingons didn’t look like that.

Where the fuck was he?

Someone knocked on the door, and his heart jumped in his throat.

“Spock, honey, are you okay?” The same sweet voice from before asked.

“Y-yes, coming!” Jim yelled, in a voice that wasn’t his, but much deeper.

He went to the wardrobe and rummaged through the clothes. Only tunics. Sighing, he slipped into one and exited the room.

What the _fuck_ was happening? Who the fuck was he? Was he really exchanging bodies with someone from another planet?

He took a deep breath, his eyes closed. Then he smiled. Wasn’t this what he had wished for anyway? He was a handsome boy from another planet. He just had to act in front of… Sock? Stock? No, Spock, yeah, Spock’s family and they wouldn’t notice.

Wait.

He knew nothing about this guy! Shit. Well, one thing Jim knew. He was a fucking nerd, judging by the periodic table.

Sighing, he followed the peculiar smell that probably meant breakfast, and found himself in a wide kitchen.

A woman (human, judging by her pink complexion and round ears), was humming a song in a language Jim didn’t know, her back turned to him.

“Spock!” She exclaimed happily, when she turned and spotted Jim.

“Hey there,” Jim said awkwardly, sitting down.

She frowned at him, “Such a peculiar hello. Are you not feeling too good?”

“I’m fine ma’am.”

The woman laughed. “I’m your mother, Spock, no need to call me ma’am.”

Jim blushed, and started eating whatever was in front of him, so that he could avoid other missteps.

It tasted weird. What was he eating?

Curiosity got the better of him.

“What am I eating?”

“Spock, are you sure you’re not running a fever? This is your favourite dish, plomeek soup.”

“Oh,” Jim said, as if he knew what the _fuck_ plomeek was.

A vegetable? A berry? A fruit? Oh, well. It wasn’t half bad, anyway, so Jim kept on eating.

The day was hectic.

A man Jim reckoned was his father drove him to school, where he was laughed at for being a “Bastard half-Human.”

Jim punched all those twats and ended up in the Principal office, where he was told his behaviour wasn’t “proper.”

His father gave him a solid lecture, while his mom watched in bewilderment.

It was all so surreal.

Tired as fuck, Jim went to bed, not before he had typed on Spock’s PADD, “I’m James Kirk. Who are you?”

\---

That was how it all began. Every other day, Jim would swap bodies with Spock.

It was Jim who started. He began keeping a diary on Spock’s PADD for Spock to read, and Spock started to do the same.

They also started to jot down rules for the other to follow, and one time, when Jim broke the “no illogical actions” rule, the next day Spock had scribbled “Idiot” across Jim’s forehead. With a marker. Fucker.

It was a bit of a mess, but it was their mess, and Jim hadn’t been happier in his life.

Every morning, when he didn’t know whether he would wake up as a handsome alien or his scribbled self, he just smiled and kept his eyes closed. Waiting to be amazed.

Spock saved his ass in school, getting excellent grades in his stead, while Jim chased the bullies away. They also helped each other get on better terms with each other’s mothers.

Every day, Jim found out a little bit more about Spock, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like what he was learning.

Honestly, he would be lying if he said he hadn’t fallen a bit in love with Spock.

\---

One day, it stops.

Jim keeps waking up in his own body. Every night he goes to bed, praying to wake up on Spock’s planet, and every morning he wakes up in sodding Iowa.

On the eighth day, Jim starts forgetting.

What was the colour of Spock’s eyes? The name of his planet?

It’s terrifying.

Jim frantically checks his PADD; the notes Spock took start disappearing in front of his very eyes. Jim tries to stop them, stop from vanishing, but it’s all in vain.

In the end, only one note remains.

Jim had never seen it. It’s from the last day Spock was in his body.

“T’hy’la.” It just says.

Then, that note vanishes too.

Jim throws the PADD away and runs out of his house, the word “t’hy’la,” echoing through his mind.

“Nyota!” He calls, outside his only friend’s house.

He bangs on the door, knowing her parents are out, as always.

“Nyota, please!”

Nyota Uhura opens the door in her pyjamas.

“What do you want, Kirk?” She asks tiredly, yawning.

“You want to apply to Xenolinguistics, right?”

“What does that have to do with-”

“What does _t’hy’la_ mean?”

She furrows her brow.

“It’s Vulcan. It means friend, brother, lover. It’s a very passionate word. Why?”

Jim doesn’t have time to explain.

“Okay, thanks, see ya!”

Vulcan, eh? He doesn’t know that planet. Fuck, he has ditched too many classes.

He runs to the nearest library and writes “Vulcan” on the central computer.

What he reads chills his bones.

Vulcan had been destroyed three years before. Its billions of inhabitants, dead.

Jim checks the casualty records.

The name Schn T’Gai, Spock is on the list.

Jim can’t breathe.

How could his happen? He reads that a star – Vulcan’s Sun, collapsed so fast, in only three hours, and the planet couldn’t be evacuated.

Jim walks home, feeling numb.

He goes to the cornfield, in the same spot where everything began. He yells, “T’HY’LA!” at the sky, and a sudden drowsiness invades his body.

He falls on the corn leaves.

\---

He is on Vulcan again. Wait. He is on Vulcan again!

Too happy to even breathe, Jim starts laughing, touching Spock’s oh-so familiar belly.

He checks the day. One day before Vulcan is wiped from the charts. His blood chilling, he runs to Spock’s father’s room, and bangs on the door.

“Father, father!” he calls, desperately.

Sarek – that was his name, Jim finally remembers, opens the door, arching an eyebrow in Jim’s direction.

“Yes, Spock?”

“Father, we need to evacuate the planet! Our sun is going to collapse in three hours tomorrow, we need to do something!”

Sarek doesn’t believe him.

Jim begs and begs, but Sarek just leaves the house.

Jim runs to Amanda, Spock’s human mother, and tells her the same thing. She does believe him.

They run together to the Vulcan astronomy centre, and beg to be listened to.

“We are already checking the star,” The man behind the desk says, “Diplomat Sarek asked us to.”

So Sarek _did_ believe in Spock. Jim couldn’t be happier.

The astronomy centre runs all tests available, and finally, after three hours of researching, they notice signs of collapse.

Vulcan is efficiently and logically evacuated. No one panics, everyone gets on a ship and sails towards the nearest space base.

Jim only relaxes when he’s on board of a rescuing ship, and sees Spock’s reflection in the window.

“I saved you, t’hy’la,” he whispers.

\---

Back in his body, Jim checks his PADD. Empty, all of it.

He sheds one tear.

Wait, why was he crying over a PADD?

Jim tries to remember something, but he doesn’t know what.

\---

Seven years later

\---

Jim has been feeling like he is missing something, someone, for years. He just doesn’t know what, who.

But he cannot complain, not when he is assigned as captain of the ship Enterprise.

He still doesn’t feel complete.

Pyke is speaking. Jim struggles to listen.

“- and this is your first officer, he comes from Vulcan.”

Jim looks up, and his chest grows ten times in size. Why? It’s not like he knows this guy. Or does he?

A word echoes through his mind.

“T’hy’la.”

The Vulcan looks at him with his mouth slightly open, one Vulcan eyebrow arched.

“Your name?”

They both ask, at the same time.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into anime and aesthetic shit maybe follow my blog @clarinetti
> 
> See you next time!! <3 xx


End file.
